


Randomly Said

by Marmidotte



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companions, Five can pick a lock, Friendship, Ian is a bit clueless, Luke needs help, Random Pairing Generator, The Valeyard is no match for Leela, Visiting previous companions, but not from the Doctor, dangerous use of bananas, parental figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 07:57:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1850374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marmidotte/pseuds/Marmidotte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small fics (100 words) based on the Doctor Who pairing generator</p><p>http://dw.settiai.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ian Chesterton / Fifth Doctor / Locked Out

Ian Chesterton was still a bit taken aback. He had misplaced the key to his house, and did not expect a young blond player from the cricket field nearby to run to his help. And even less, to have the lad opening his door in five seconds.

Who was he? An expert burglar? Ian was really getting a bit uneasy. The cottage Barbara and he had bought was in a remote part of England, in the countryside, and they had heard nothing about thefts in the neighbourhood.

It was only when the man had gone, saying, _"Goodbye, Chatterton,"_ that Ian understood.


	2. The Valeyard / Leela / a Banana

The Valeyard was fuming when he exited his TARDIS. How dare that savage threaten him? And with a banana, no less!

He was just going to take a peek in a Police-box disguised TARDIS to see which of the earlier "him" was inside, when that bloodthirsty woman he had stupidly picked up in his fourth incarnation had jumped on him with only a yellow fruit in hand. In less than a few seconds, she had him out of the TARDIS, jaw dropping open, not really understanding what had happened.

But he would get his revenge! And it would be very messy!


	3. Luke Smith / Sarah Jane Smith / Blood

Sarah Jane Smith did not really want to have "that" talk with Luke, for various reasons. First and foremost, she was a woman... and his mother.

Second, he was well aware of all the biological and physiological aspects of the problem.

Third, he was already different from any child of his age.

Fourth, he was adopted, and in all the books she had read about the problem, boys like that would ask the nearest male role model (Alan Jackson, she supposed).

But she was not sure she wanted the Doctor to do it, even after her "biggest family on Earth" talk...


End file.
